Historias Pulpa
by Zat888
Summary: Una serie de historias creadas por una persona en estado de ebriedad leve. Apta para todos, supongo.


**_¡Buenas, gente! Una noche solo, aburrido y ligeramente borracho me ha causado una revelación: "-Has un puto fanfic de League of Legends-"_**

**_La verdad es que no soy ningún gran escritor, lo contrario, soy bastante malo cuando viene a expresarme, y aún peor cuando intento inventar expresiones. _**

**_¿Pero qué se le va a hacer? Haré una serie de historias random, todas improvisados para el entretenimiento de ti, morboso de mierda amante del Hentai. (Aclarando que no habrá nada de eso en estas series)_**

**_Y bueno, supongo que no hay más que decir, disfruta mis intentos cagados de historias. _**

-Oye, Garen- Pregunto Lux a su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa, Lux?- Respondió

-¿Has notado que las patas de los perros Chihuahua parecen alitas de pollo?-

-No...¡Oye, no joda, es cierto!-

-¿Qué tal si las alitas que compramos en el Oxxo son en realidad perros Chihuahua? ;-;- Lux mencionó con tristeza y preocupación.

-Pero ponte a pensar, si las alitas de pollo fueran de perros Chihuahua, se llamarían pata de Chihuahua, y no alitas de pollo- Respondió Garen con mucha astucia (?)

Y así los dos hermanos siguieron la discusión sobre las patas de pollo, la cual, escaló a puntos en los que uno de verdad se pregunta ¿Qué está mal con esta gente?

-¿¡NO ENTIENDES QUE LOS ILUMINATI NOS QUIEREN HACER CREER QUE SON PATAS DE CHIHUAHUEÑOS PARA DISTRAER NUESTRA MENTE DE LAS REFORMAS ESTRUCTURALES!?

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Lux respondió confundida.

Obama y Putín estornudaron en otra dimensión.

-Oye, Darius- Mencionó Draven

-¿Qué?- Darius respondió

-¿Te has puesto a pensar que las patas de las ratas-perro parecen alitas de pollo?-Preguntó Draven

-¿Querrás decir Chihuahuas? Y si, exportamos esos productos bajo el nombre de alitas de pollo para evitar gastos legales, una estrategia comercial que nos enseño un tal Ronald Mc..¿Algo?. En fin, si, Draven, esas alitas de pollo son en realidad perros.- Explicó Darius

-Estamos enfermos, brother... En fin, ¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí?

-Swain dijo que una tal...-Darius entrecerró los ojos para leer un trozo de papel que tenía en la mano-Perra del mal vendría a dejarnos un paquete- Terminó Darius

-¿Perra del mal?- Draven preguntó confundido.

Y antes de que pudieran imaginarse el nombre de la persona a la que Swain se pudiera haber referido, un carruaje elegante arribó con una gran caja atrancada a una plataforma móvil arrastrada por el carruaje. LeBlanc salió de el.

Draven se rió a carcajadas.

Darius se intentó contener pero le siguió.

Swain se sacó un trozó de carne del diente.

LeBlanc se acomodó el bra.

Lux gritó al comparar el tamaño de una alita de pollo con el de su Chihuahueño.

-Aquí está el paquete que Swain solicitó, no lo pierdan, es muy inestable- LeBlanc advirtió.

-¿Qué hay dentro?- Preguntó Darius

-Ya lo sabrán, mientras tanto quitenlo de mi carruaje de una vez y llevenselo a Swain.-

Y así, el par de hermanos se dio cuenta de que fue una pésima idea tomar taxi al lugar.

-¿Dónde está su carruaje, par de inútiles?- LeBlanc preguntó enojada

-Ehm, detrás, bueno, en frente de...por allá, debajo del...- Y antes de que Draven dijera algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir, Darius respondió -Deja el paquete aquí,el carruaje ya está de camino-

-Con gusto, nos vemos.- Con esto cerró la perra del mal, dejó el paquete en su plataforma y se fue.

-¿Cómo piensas que nos vamos a llevar esa cosa?- Preguntó Draven.

-Tengo un plan- Darius mencionó con rostro pensativo.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Crownguard.

-¿¡POR QUÉ PERMITIMOS ESTO!?- Gritó lux sollozando empapada en sus propias lagrimas al darse cuenta de que en efecto, su teoría era verdad. -Un segundo...- Dijo Lux mientras leía la etiqueta del paquete. -¡Es exportado por Noxus!- Está vez, la expresión de Lux cambió a una seria y decidida cara de -¡ESTO...ES...GUERRA!-

Y con estas palabras Lux se embarcó en un épico viaje a la entrada del palacio, donde tropezó y se golpeó en la frente, dejando salir un enorme chichón.

-Habrán ganado la batalla...¡Pero perderán la guerra!- Dijo Lux entre lagrimas.

Garen sintió un piquete en la nuca.

-Entonces... ¿Tu plan es robar el carruaje de algún comerciante que pase por aquí, remolcar el paquete con el, entregarlo a Swain, dejar el carruaje en alguna zona jodida de la ciudad, hacer que lo roben, recuperarlo y hacer pensar al comerciante que atrapamos a los ladrones que desde un principió fuimos nosotros?- Recapituló Draven.

-¿Tienes un mejor plan?- Preguntó Darius

-Podríamos abrir la caja y ver si podemos llevarlo cargando hasta encontrar un taxi- Respondió Draven

-No podemos, ¿Qué tal si es material confidencial?

-Que más da, habrían mandado a otros-

Con esto Darius se convenció -Está bien, abramos el paquete. Pero si algo malo pasa será todo tu culpa-

-¿Cuando no?-

Y con esto, los hermanos se acercaron a la caja y usando sus hachas desatornillaron cuidadosamente los clavos que mantenían la caja cerrada.

La puerta cayó

Oscuridad

-¿Ves algo, Draven?- Preguntó Darius

-No, nada, ¿Entramos?-

-Vamos a la de tres- Dijo Darius

-Una...-

-Dos...-

-Y...-

Antes de poder mencionar el número tres una criatura se rebeló, era un ser pequeño de ojos saltones enormes, con un cazco hueso atorado en la cabeza y un hueso afilado en su mano.

-¿Qué coño hace él aquí?- Preguntó Draven

-Ni puta idea, pero mejor cerrar está mierda antes de que se escape- Dijo Darius mientras miraba a Draven, sin embargo, al voltear a ver de nuevo a Gnar se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba. De repente, sintió el golpe de una piedra en la nuca. -¿¡Pero que mierda!?

Gnar estaba fuera de la caja mientras que los hermanos estaban a algo así como dos metros dentro de ella.

-¡Te rebanaré y te venderé como pollo!- Gritó Darius, mientras que la criatura le respondió con un simple pero elegante.

-GNAAAR!-

La criatura entonces se transformo en el Mega Gnar que todos conocemos, tomó la puerta de la gigantesca caja de madera y la aplasto contra la entrada, acto seguido levantó dicha caja y la arrojó lejos, muy lejos hacía la frontera entre Noxus y Demacia.

-Gnar?- La criatura se cuestionó sobre lo sucedido, acto seguido se comió un moco y caminó hacía el pueblo más cercano.

_**¿A dónde va está historia? Te preguntaras... Ni puta idea. **_


End file.
